In production systems, such as for example production lines for vehicles etc., metallic components are connected by welding using a welding tool of a welding device.
A welding tool is controlled by a welding controller, for which control firmware and an operator interface are required. Hitherto it has been necessary to parameterize each weld spot. There is no linking to the material properties such as combination of sheet metal thicknesses (CSMT) etc. or to special requirements of the welding task, such as pre-treatment or post-treatment etc.
A central change in the parameters for a specific combination of materials means that the corresponding weld spots have to be adapted manually by means of spot lists. This is very complex and susceptible to errors and therefore expensive. In particular, starting up and maintaining the welding device are therefore very complex and difficult and therefore entail high costs. Overall, with previous solutions it has been very difficult to implement global uniform parameters for identical combinations of sheet metal thicknesses.